


Under The Stars

by Kurama992



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Glorfindel, BAMF Legolas Greenleaf, BAMF Thranduil, Blood and Violence, Elves, Good Parent Thranduil, How Do I Tag, How do I tag?, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Poor Elrond, Protective Elrond, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Rivendell | Imladris, Snarky Elves, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, someone send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama992/pseuds/Kurama992
Summary: Legolas has grown up not knowing anything beyond the borders of Mirkwood. When Thranduil informs him that he must travel to the other elven realms to learn, Legolas knows his life is about to change. Not knowing what awaits him, he decides to do everything in his power to make his father proud and return to him as soon as possible. However, that may all change when he meets someone that sets his soul on fire with just one look. Will he be able to walk away in the end? Or will he choose this person over the father he promised to return to?
Relationships: Glorfindel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Time to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea bouncing around in my head for some time now. I feel like out of all the characters from LOTR, Glorfindel is the most underrated. His story fascinates me and so I decided that with so few Glorfindel/Legolas works out there, I'd make my own. This is the first fanfic I have ever written so any comments on what I can do to improve it will be more than helpful. I hope y'all enjoy!

The sunlight filtering in through the branches and leaves of the great trees in the Greenwood was warm and relaxing. The soft breeze that played and danced through them brought a small smile to the face of the fair elf that was using one such tree as a resting place. Legolas breathed in deeply, enjoying the different scents that made up his home. He had just returned from yet another patrol, fighting against the darkness that has been taking over the beautiful forest for years now. The darkness that he could feel in his very soul, being as connected to the woods as he was. 

Jumping down from his perch, Legolas stretched his tired, sore limbs. He had a meeting with his father soon and knew that he couldn't be late. Not out of fear of his father but knowing that Thranduil was feeling the destruction of the forest even more keenly than he. He tried his hardest to never add more stress onto his father, less he began to fade from all the death and destruction that surrounded them. His father, the only elf on all of Arda that he could trust to never to lie to him, never to betray him or use him for his own gain.

Both Legolas and Thranduil were cautious when it came to other beings. After the death of Legolas' mother, they only had each other left and clung to that fact with a desperation unlike any they had experienced before. While most thought that their relationship was cold, that Thranduil didn't care about his son, they couldn't be more wrong. The coldness they witnessed was the way they hid their concern and love for each other when not alone. They didn't want others to use their close bond against them and possibly lose the only one they had left. Thranduil had lost too much already and Legolas was determined to never let anything tear them from each other.

He smiled to himself as he thought back on one instance when a councilor had tried to convince Thranduil to marry Legolas to his daughter. His father, never one to show more than his blank face and ice cold eyes, had not been able to hold his perfect façade then. He listened until the councilor had finished before letting the rage overcome his features and proceeded to, quite viciously, tear down every reason the councilor gave as to why it was a good match. Thranduil made every single one of his councilors aware that he would not being marrying off his son to one of their daughters or sons, Legolas would choose his mate when he was ready and they had no say what-so-ever in his decision. Of course, the councilors weren't happy to hear that and had tried to get Thranduil to change his mind, but his father refused. His son would be happy, and he wouldn't jeopardize that with an arranged marriage.

Shaking himself out of thought, Legolas entered his room to get ready for his meeting. The palace staff and already drawn him a hot bath and laid out his clothes, so all he had to do was removed his braids and clothes. It was as he was undoing his braids that a knock came at this door. He sighed, wondering not for the first time, why he could never have a moment to himself inside the palace walls. He sighed again before granting entry to whomever it was that sought to speak to him. To his surprise and delight, it was his father.

"Legolas." His father's voice was deep and full of love for his only child.  
"Ada! What are you doing here? Am I late for our meeting? I'm sorry, ada. I thought I had-" Thranduil cut him off with a chuckle and wave of his hand.  
"No, you are not late, ion nin. I decided I would rather come here, to get away from my duties for awhile."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "You are more than welcome, ada. Just give me a few moments to bathe and I'll join you for some wine."  
Thranduil just nodded and turned to open the doors leading to the balcony, giving Legolas the privacy he needed to bathe. Not wanting to leave his father waiting for long, Legolas rushed to clean himself and dress. As he was walking back into his room, he noticed his father standing on the balcony with a rather melancholy look on his face. 

"Ada?" He kept his voice quiet but Thranduil still startled and turned towards him.  
"My apologies, ion nin. I was just recalling a comment that was made in the meeting this morning." Thranduil tried to smile but Legolas could tell that something was indeed wrong.   
"What was this comment? I've never seen you let something effect you like this." Brows furrowed, Legolas gave his father a pleading look. "Was it about me?"  
He knew it was when Thranduil sighed heavily and motioned for him to join him and drink some of the wine.

"It was. The council has made the decision to send you to the other elvin realms to learn from them for a time. I tried to get them to reconsider, however they wouldn't listen; not after I told them you wouldn't enter an arranged marriage."  
Legolas looked at his father in disbelief. Leave Eryn Galen? The training they spoke about, for training is exactly what is what, could take decades to complete. He didn't know if he could stand to be gone for that long, to be parted from his father who needed him now more than ever. 

"So I must go. I must leave you to suffer this darkness on your own and for what? To satisfy elves who are too concerned over their position to truly care about what is happening outside the palace?!" His voice rose with each word, unable to contain the rage that swept through him.   
Thranduil, alarmed by his son's reaction, was quick to grab him in a hug. "I know you're angry, Legolas. I also understand why but I can see the reason they believe you need this. You're isolated here, ion nin. You haven't left the forest since you reached your majority and that isn't a good thing. You need to see what is beyond our borders, learn from other elves to be the best king for our people when your time comes. Please, ion nin, do this for me?"

Legolas felt all his anger leave him with the plea from his father. Never had his ada sounded so broken than he did in that moment and Legolas couldn't stand it.  
With a sob, he clutched his father's robes as tight as he could, burying his head against Thranduil's chest. "Ada, ada I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go away from your side, not knowing if I will see you again. Can't you see, ada? If something happens while I'm gone, I will surely fade!"

The pain that Thranduil felt from those words almost brought him to his knees. His strong, proud ion nin was scared that they may never see each other again and truly, Thranduil couldn't blame him. The pain and grief they had both dealt with after his wife's passing and not only brought them closer, it had made them dependent on each other. At times, it frightened Thranduil to be so dependent on his son's presence, on knowing he was always going to be there by his side. It was for this reason that he agreed to send Legolas away, to have him experience life without him next to him. Though, Thranduil was worried and definitely scared, he knew they both needed to learn how to live without the other. Especially, with the darkness spreading across middle earth again. 

"Ion nin, I cannot tell you that nothing will happen, for I will not lie to you. However, I can promise to do everything within my power to still be here when you return home. I can promise to take the time to come visit you, to see how you have grown. Legolas, we need this. You know we do and it's only the fear of losing the safety we feel with each other that is causing you this much pain. Please, my green leaf, if this doesn't work you can come home. I would never make you stay away if you truly cannot handle it."

Thranduil had hugged Legolas tighter, planting kisses to the crown of his head. Legolas knew his father was right, knew that he was only acting like this out of fear. But, the fear he felt wasn't just over leaving, he was afraid of how it might affect his father to be alone after all this time.   
"I will try." He whispered. "I will try to do this. For you, ada. For us."  
Thranduil sighed, "That is all I can ask, ion nin."  
They stood there for awhile longer, just basking in each other's presence. They both knew that the road ahead of them was going to be hard and long. Regardless, they had faith that no matter what happened, they would find each other again. 

Thranduil at last pulled away from his son, giving him a small smile. "We still have some time before they want you to leave. I want us to use this time to work on a few things you will need to know about the other realms you will be traveling to. It will be a tremendous help to you, I'm sure."  
Nodding, Legolas looked up at his father, "This is true. I know that I'm ignorant about most of the realms, due to not caring to learn. However, it wasn't because I didn't care, I just didn't think I would ever have to leave our home."

They both chuckled at this, knowing that Thradnuil had been the same when he was younger.   
"I know, green leaf. Now, let us prepare for dinner and table this discussion until the morn. As I said, we still have some time before you leave and I don't want our last few months to be spent despairing over your departure." Thranduil turned and began walking out of the room, knowing his son was following behind like a little duckling. The thought caused him to smile and glance back at Legolas. When he felt his father's eyes on him, Legolas glanced up and gave his father a beaming smile that put the sun to shame. 

His beautiful, caring son. Thranduil couldn't believe at times that he had helped create such a magnificent creature. He was often compared to his mother  
but Thranduil knew that he was very different than either of his parents. His beauty was other worldly, his voice the most melodic he'd heard. No, Legolas didn't get these things from his parents, regardless of what anyone said. He was his own unique elf, someone who was blessed by the Valar themselves. It worried Thranduil at times, knowing that his son was meant for something more, something that the Valar deemed important enough to bless him. Times were changing yet again, only this time, it was his son that he felt would be in the epicenter.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil reveals a secret long kept before he must say goodbye to Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having this out earlier but my weekend turned out to be busier than I thought. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter out fairly quickly so....fingers crossed!  
> Also, please leave comments letting me know how I'm doing. I'd really appreciate it!!!!

The next few months flew by faster than Legolas had wanted. He had worked hard to learn everything he could about the other elven realms and at times, felt like his head would explode from all the information. It didn't help that on top of all the studying he was doing, he was being put through vigorous training by his father's soldiers. Thranduil wanted him to be the best that ever came from their home, their champion. Legolas could barely believe the changes he had went through in such a short time. His body was strong and lithe, he was faster than he ever was before and could easily take down the warriors that had been teaching him. Of course, he wasn't aware that this wasn't exactly normal for the elves that dwelled in his homeland. 

None of them had seen something like this and while they were filled with pride that this was their prince, there was also a touch of fear. Pride, because Legolas was not only the best warrior they had, but because his beauty far surpassed any other. His eyes, while always beautiful, seemed to glow with an inner light that hadn't been there before. His fair skin was completely blemish free, not even an hint of scaring from his intense training. But it was his hair that drew attention the most. The once light blonde strands were now a pale silver that flowed down to his lower back. No one really knew what caused the change, though they contributed it to him taking more after his mother. 

Thranduil, however, was becoming more worried with each change his son went through. Knowing that he would have to at some point tell Legolas that he had been blessed by the Valar, worried him. He hadn't told anyone about his wife pleading with them to save their son after he had become sick when he was just a babe. Legolas' life was hanging in the balance but his dear wife refused to give up on him. She begged and pleaded to their gods, knowing they were the last hope in saving their precious little green leaf. At first, nothing had happened. His condition stayed the same and the healers told them they should began preparing for his funeral. It was that moment Thranduil joined his wife in praying. They were granted their requests, though they didn't know the cost at the time. When Legolas began to recover, his wife started to slowly fade. Of course, Thranduil was terrified and couldn't understand why it was happening until she told him that she bargained her life for that of their son's. She would be able to see him grow for a time but she would be gone before he reached his majority. It devastated Thranduil, knowing that he couldn't do anything to change the fate of his beloved. 

It was then that he decided to always hold his son close, to give him the love of two parents that he would soon no longer have. When Legolas reached fifty years old, his beloved wife passed to Mandos Halls, finally fulfilling the bargain. Thranduil and Legolas relied on each other to help with the grief, not knowing that it was for different reasons. Of course, Legolas grieved for losing his mother and her not being able to see him grow up. For Thranduil, it was for his son. Knowing that at some point in the future, his life would irrevocably change. When things stayed the same after the years passed, Thranduil thought that maybe that was all that was going to happen. Now though, he knew that the Valar were finally showing their interference with Legolas' life.   
A knock on the door drew Thranduil from his thoughts, "Enter."  
Galion opened the door and stepped in, giving a quick bow to his king, "My king, the council asks for you to join them. They wish to discuss the Prince and when we will be departing."

Thranduil gave a nod, knowing that the time had come for him to let his son go for a time. It made him feel ill, not wanting to miss a single part of Legolas' life but what choice did he have? He stood from his desk and joined Galion as he headed to the council's chambers.   
'This is it. I must finish the preparations for Legolas to leave. No more stalling.' He thought to himself. They came upon the chambers and he entered with his emotions locked firmly inside. It wouldn't do for them to see how much he loathed each and every one of them for this decision. 

"My king, we thank you for joining us. It is time we finalized our Prince's leave and choose who will join him on his journey." One of the councilors stated. He looked smug, like he had beaten Thranduil at something, not realizing how angry his king was with all of them.   
"Of course." Thranduil nodded in his direction. "My son is ready for his journey. He has learned all he can here and is ready to depart at any time. However, I insist on a feast for him before he leaves. He's the Prince to this realm and deserves nothing less."

The councilors all agreed and before long they decided that the feast would be held in two weeks. After which Legolas would have a day to rest before he set off. Thranduil hated that he would have to say goodbye in such a short time but he also wanted to make sure that Legolas had one last night of merrymaking to get him through the next few years. Of course, telling Legolas this wasn't going to be easy, as his son was getting more and more frustrated over his inevitable leave. 

It was a couple of hours later that Legolas came to his chambers carrying a bottle of Dorwinion and two cups. He grinned at his father and poured them both a cup, drinking half before he finally spoke.  
"Galion informed me of the feast. I figured you wouldn't be happy with this anymore than I am, which is why I brought wine." He shrugged and refused to look at his father.   
Thranduil sighed, which he had been doing a lot more of lately, "I was hoping to tell you myself. We knew this moment was coming, I just wish it could have been later."  
Legolas couldn't keep himself from scoffing, "Later? Ada, we both know they wouldn't let us wait. They're greedy and they believe they are right about everything. You need to keep an eye on them while I'm gone, ada. I fear they will try something that will hurt our kingdom."

Agreeing with his son, Thranduil then asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to be unprepared for anything that may come, green leaf."  
"Yes, I am ready. You've made sure that no matter what happens, I won't be ill-prepared. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Grabbing his father's hand, Legolas pressed his forehead to it. He didn't tell his father that while he was prepared for the journey and all that may occur, he wasn't ready to say goodbye. It pained him tremendously to have to spend time away from Thranduil and this wasn't just some short patrol out in their kingdom. This time, he would be gone for years and didn't know for sure when he would return.

Thranduil pulled his hand from his son's grasp and engulfed him in a hug. He tried to pour all emotions into the embrace, knowing Legolas would understand. And he did. He knew what his father was saying without words and tried to return the feelings. They held on for a few more moments before stepping away and staring at each other. Legolas took a deep breath and said, "I won't lie, ada. I'm scared of what may come. I'm afraid of failing you and our people, of not being able to succeed in all that you expect of me."  
"Ion nin, you could never fail me. No matter what you do, I will always be proud of the elf you have become. You are my light, green leaf. The reason I am as strong I as I am, as forgiving. If it wasn't for your love, I don't think I would be who I am today. If it wasn't for you, I would be cold and lost. So never think you could fail me, my son. Never, for you have given me everything I could ever want and that is being your father."  
Legolas stared at his father, watching as tears streamed down his face, knowing he was in the same state. He had never once doubted the love his father held for him but to hear him say it in this manner, it was astounding. He threw himself in his ada's arms and cried as he hasn't since his naneth passed.   
"I never-I never knew that you felt so strongly about me, ada. I knew you loved me, never doubted it, but to say I'm the reason you are who you are? Ada, you still would have been an amazing king, a kind and forgiving king. I know your heart, ada and it's pure. You may not see it but I can! You give me strength to be who I am, to be better. Gi melon, ada. Always."  
Thranduil couldn't believe that he was blessed with such a kind son. The words spoken between them this night would help him through the next few years and he cherished them deeply. Pulling away from his son, Thranduil kissed his forehead and smiled. "Gi melon, ion nin. Now, let us call for dinner and eat before the day gets too late."  
Nodding, Legolas wiped his face. "Of course, ada. Do you want to eat here or in the dinnig hall?"  
"It's perhaps better to eat in the hall. It has been some nights now that we've been there and it would do our people good to spend some time with you before you leave."  
With that, they left and made their way to the dining hall, both with hearts filled with overwhelming love and adoration for the other. No matter what happened in the future, no matter how long they were separated, they knew that their love would never fade. It was with this thought in mind that they were able to get through to next two weeks with a little more ease.

The morning of the feast dawned bright and warm, the birds singing softy amongst the trees. Legolas took a few minutes to lay in bed, not ready to get up quite yet. He glanced around his room and felt both sad and excited at seeing his chests packed and ready to go. The past two weeks had rushed by in a blink and he was sad that he no more time to spend with his father and people. However, the thought of his journey ahead was making him more and more excited with each passing day. Finally getting out of bed, he quickly washed and dressed himself before leaving to find Galion. He wanted to make sure that his gift for his father was ready, even though it was his going away feast tonight. He had bought a new stead for his father, a beautiful roan stallion from Imladris that a messenger chose for him. The stallion was definitely a war horse and had the temperament to prove it. Legolas thought he acted just like his father, which caused him to snicker to himself. The messenger had been compensated tremendously for his choice and for his secrecy. Thranduil had no idea that his son had planned this or that he had a new horse down in his stable. 

He found Galion in the kitchens, going over everything for the feast and making sure it was perfect. He was greeted by the staff and said his goodbyes to them as this would be his only chance. The palace staff adored their Prince and would miss him terribly while he was gone. And Legolas knew he would miss them just as much.

"Ah, my prince! A good morn to you. If you give me a few more moments, I'll join you in the hallway." Galion's cheerful voice cut in over the crowd and Legolas nodded at him with a smile. He left the kitchens after a few more farewells and waited only a few minutes for Galion to join him. They took off walking without saying anything to each other, both wanting a little more privacy for their conversation.  
"Is everything ready for tonight, Galion?" Legolas asked in a low voice.  
"It is, my prince. The feast shall be marvelous, as will the activities afterwards. And the gift you graciously got for your father is being bathed and groomed to perfection as we speak." Galion couldn't help the small smile at that. His prince was such a kind and generous elf, it made Galion proud to serve him and his father.   
"Is Feren ready for tomorrow? If I know the council, they will want us to leave just after daybreak." The scowl on Legolas' face showed his distaste.  
Galion nodded. "He is. I daresay he's been ready for a week now. You know he likes to be prepared early in case something happens."

"I do. I just want to make sure that he's ready to be gone for years. I know how he takes the protection of the wood and that he wasn't happy about leaving. Ada just wouldn't accept anyone else to accompany me and while I'm thankful, I feel bad about him being the one going with me." Shaking his head, Legolas stopped at a balcony that overlooked the river.   
"Are we making a mistake by letting the council send me away? I feel as if something bad is going to happen while I'm gone and I fear for ada. Am I just nervous about leaving or should I take heed of this feeling, Galion?"  
He looked at his prince and didn't know what to do to soothe him. Of course, the council could and probably would try something but Galion had faith that his king could handle it. Thranduil had to deal with similar situations when he first became king after Oropher died, so he had no doubt that he could handle 3whatever Legolas feared. 

"My price, your father is strong. He is also one of the smartest and most cunning beings on Arda. I know you fear for him but please, have faith in him and his abilities. Have faith, that we will survive whatever is to come." Laying a hand on Legolas' shoulder, Galion gave a quick squeeze before stepping back. "Now, I am needed elsewhere and you need to make sure you have everything ready for your journey. You also have to get ready for tonight, my prince. And no going out into the woods to nap in the trees. You always lose track of time and you can't be late tonight."  
Legolas gave a sheepish smile and nodded, "You're right of course. Thank you, Galion. I shall see you tonight."

The dining hall was gorgeous in its simplicity; streams of garland was woven through the rafters, white tapestries draped the walls with the torches giving them movement. The tables were covered in pale green cloths and were lit by dozens of candles. It made for a very tranquil setting, not quite as stuffy or extravagant as some feasts that had been held. Legolas was in awe of the decorations, loving how the palace servants knew his dislike for over the top decorations. Though it did make him feel a little out of place in the robes his father had commissioned for him. A dark, royal blue robe was worn over his silver tunic and vest. His royal blue leggings were covered up to his knees by black boots. His hair was loose, save for the two small braids above his ears. Holding back the rest was a mithril circlet, with a sapphire drop in the middle. All in all, he looked more like royalty than he did in his everyday life. 

Thranduil was no less immaculate with his all silver ensemble and his rarely worn mithril crown. The crown was by no means one he wore without the occasion being a grand event. The silver stood out against his golden hair, the blue gems sparkling in the candle light. There were leaves of emeralds placed in between each sapphire, with a slim chain dropping down into his hair. While some may state that it was a feminine crown, it no less suited Thranduil nor took away from his masculinity. He was a sight to behold, especially when Legolas stood by his side. The two royals were other worldly in their garb and could be mistaken for the Valar themselves. Their people were proud to call these two their rulers, proud to bow down to them. 

That sat at the head of the table, waiting for the meal to be served. Thranduil had made sure all of Legolas' favorites were cooked including the honey cakes he so loved, for dessert. At last, the servers brought the food out and everyone waited for the king to say something before eating.  
"My dear, loyal guests, tonight we feast to celebrate my son, Legolas. Tonight we feast to say goodbye and show him how much he is loved by our people, how he is cherished. Tonight, Legolas, is all about you. May your new adventures be all you hope for and may you return to us safe and unharmed. Na nin red, Legolas!"  
The guests all raised their glasses with a cheer of, "Na Legolas!" Legolas smiled and raised his cup in return, feeling the love of his people flow through him.   
As his father sat down, Legolas glanced at him with a smile. "Le hanna, adar."  
Thranduil smiled, "Of course, my green leaf."

The feast carried on for quite awhile before Galion, with a nod from Thranduil, stood and addressed the crowd, "Tonight, we have celebrated our beloved prince with all the love he deserves. Now, we shall give him the gifts that will carry him forth with our love and blessings; the gifts he, of course, is most excited for."  
The crowd laughed at that, causing Legolas to smile and blush, like he did when he was just an elfing. He had always looked forward to the gifts he received; his people knew him well and knew that he only wanted practical things to help with his everyday life. The first to approach with their gifts were the palace staff. They usually waited until the feast was over to present their gifts but tonight was different. And so, they gave him bundles of food and wineskins to take with him on his journey, knowing that he would enjoy the comfort of having food from home while away.

Next, came the soldiers he fought with to protect their lands. Baron, the captain that was going to take over his squad, bowed low while presenting three bundles of arrows. Everyone knew that Legolas would appreciate them, as the bow was one of his favorite weapons to use. And indeed, Legolas's face lit up with a large smile and he grabbed Baron in a quick hug. Feren, his mentor and soon to be traveling companion, stepped up with a smile of pride on his face. In his hands, he carried a cloth covered bundle that he presented to his prince. When Legolas took it from him, he laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. "I am proud of you, pen neth. I know that this will serve you well."

Legolas looked into his eyes and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He had always respected and admired Feren, for he was the most courageous warrior he had ever know. To know that he was proud of Legolas was something he had always hoped for. Feren was the only person, other than his father, that Legolas strove to make proud. He looked down at the bundle and slowly uncovered it. His breath caught when it revealed a beautiful bow. It was black as night, with designs of leaves on each end made from gold. The grip was a supple leather that had gold and green woven in between each piece. It was the most beautiful bow Legolas had seen in all his years. 

Looking up at Feren, he couldn't stop the sheen of tears from showing in his eyes. "I don't know what to say, Feren. This, this is stunning! I don't know what to say."  
Feren gave a soft chuckle and pulled him into a quick hug. "Say nothing, my prince. I know what you mean without you having to speak. It is enough that I know you will have this with us once we set off."

Legolas smiled and nodded, knowing that he was right. Feren had told him years before that he had never seen an archer as talented as Legolas, that he knew he had a better chance in a fight if Legolas was the one watching his back with a bow. Feren even suspected that Legolas was a much better archer than those from Lothlorien. They may claim to have the best archers out of all the realms but Feren knew, Legolas was simply better. It didn't matter that he was younger than most of their archers, that he had only been shooting for fifty years, he never missed a shot. It was amazing to watch and the warriors under him never failed to watch Legolas practice, hoping to gain some insight on how he was so good. 

Galion gifted him a new riding cloak and a new set of tack for his horse. It was something Legolas was extremely thankful for, since the last time he was on patrol, one of the straps on his current saddle snapped. Gilroc, his white, elvish steed, would definitely appreciate having a new set of tack. His horse was a bit spoiled when it came to his riding gear. Legolas never spared any expense on what he bought and Gilroc became accustomed to frequently having newer, softer material than most. Of Course, Galion knew all about this, thus had the new set commissioned months ago. 

After receiving more small gifts, no more than trinkets really, from the rest of the crowd, Thranduil stood and faced his son. He was momentarily taken aback by his son's beauty; for here he was, long silver hair shining in the candle light, sapphire eyes glittering with unrestrained happiness. He made a beautiful picture and Thranduil cursed himself for not having tonight captured on a canvas. He shook himself out of his reverie and picked up the gift he got for his son. Legolas beamed at him as he walked up to him, joy radiating off him to the point he could physically feel it. He smiled at his green leaf and held his arms out, the gift lying across them. 

And what a gift it was! Twin knives, so pale they would could mistaken as white instead of silver. The blades had a slight curve to them and when Legolas picked one up, he could see the different runes written down them. The handles were a darker gold, almost brown with light colored leather wrapped around them. On the end of each knife, lay a beautiful emerald, the same color as the leaves of his home. They were light, which is what Legolas needed the most when it came to his blades. He would never wield a heavy sword like most warriors, for they were too bulky for his fighting style. No, the knives were absolutely perfect and were much better than the ones he had commissioned for himself years ago. He picked the second knife up and held them out in front of him, swinging them a bit to get a better feel. Finally, he laid them on the table next to him before he jumped in his father's awaiting arms.

"Ada, they are perfect! I cannot thank you enough for them."  
Thranduil smiled and hugged his son closer to him. "Aye, ion nin. These are very special to our family, Legolas. For these knives are the very ones your grandfather carried on him for hundreds of years before he decided to pick up a sword. May they bring you luck and serve you well."  
Legolas was speechless; the knives belonged to his grandfather, Oropher? He couldn't believe it! He had always thought that he was the only one in their family that preferred twin knives over the sword but here his father was, telling him his grandfather had preferred them too for a time. It made him even more proud of his skill with them. 

"Le hanna, ada! I will cherish these forever and make our family proud." Legolas could barely get the words out for he felt he would cry at any moment. He took a few seconds to compose himself in his father's arms before stepping back and smiling. "I thank each and every one of you for this most memorable night. Never let it be said that our people do not love my father and I or us them. You all have made my last night in our beautiful home one that will never be forgotten and will be kept always in my heart. And before we all leave for the night, there is one last thing that needs to be done." He smiled at his father. "Ada, I have a gift for you. One that I hope you will take joy in while I am gone."  
Thranduil looked shocked before he chuckled; of course his green leaf got him a gift as well. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but he still was. This night was supposed to be all about Legolas, not him. He looked at the doors when they opened and couldn't help the gasp that left his lips. For there was his trusted friend and advisor, Galion, leading a gorgeous roan stallion into the hall. He could barely hear the whispers and gasps from the crowd as Legolas lead him to the beautiful creature.   
"Ada, this is Gweadal. He comes from the elven realm of Imladris and is to be only yours. Of course, I couldn't go pick him out myself but our dear messenger, Callon did that for me. And I am beyond pleased with his choice."  
"I have no words, ion nin. He's truly magnificent." And Thranduil truly didn't know what to say. He had heard about the horses in Imladris, about how they were swifter than almost any other out there. They were also extremely loyal and would only accept on rider in their lives. To know that his son gifted him this, in filled him with so much love and happiness. He grabbed Legolas in another quick hug and then went to his new mount. The stallion eyed him with an intelligence rarely seen in horses and bowed its head to him. He rubbed his hand down its forehead, shivering at the instant connection between them. Yes, this horse was his and would be until its last breath.   
Stepping away after a few more minutes of petting, he motioned for the stallion to be lead out. He would see to him tomorrow after Legolas left, when he would need the comfort and distraction. "Ion nin, he is wonderful. I thank you, from the depths of my soul. You've given me the most wonderful gift and I will cherish him, always."

Legolas gave another beaming smile to his father. "I hope he can bring you joy while I'm gone, ada."  
"I have no doubt that he will, my green leaf." Thranduil smiled and grasped his son by the shoulder. "Now, I believe we should call it a night. You must leave early and I still need to speak with you before we retire."

Nodding, Legolas followed his father as the bid their guests a goodnight, and farewell in Legolas' case. They left the hall and quietly made their way to Thranduil's study. Once there, Thranduil poured them both a glass of wine and motioned for Legolas to sit with him in front of the fireplace. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, allowing Thranduil time to gather his thoughts.   
"There is something I should have told you years ago." He cursed that his was shaky and not strong like he wanted it to be. "Something that you, above anyone else, has the right to know."  
Legolas was looking at him with a puzzled looked but didn't say anything. He didn't know what was going to be said but he was beginning to feel nervous.  
"When you were young, you became sick. No healers could tell your naneth and I what was causing it, much less what it was. You kept getting worse and we stayed by your side the entire time. Your naneth, bless her soul, prayed everyday for you to get better. I had never been one to pray to the Valar, but they day they told us to prepare for your passing, I joined her. We prayed and prayed, begging for them not to let you pass. It was an extremely dark time for our kingdom. But then, you began to recover. Each day, you gained more color, your soul became stronger. We were thrilled, our prayers had been answered and you weren't going to leave us." He paused to take a drink and to prepare himself for the next part. "I didn't realize it at first, happy as I was over your recovery, but your naneth showed early signs of fading. When I finally noticed what was happening, she told me that there was nothing I or anyone else could do. I didn't understand, how could I almost lose my child only to then watch my love fade? It wasn't until a year later that she finally told me the truth behind her fading."

Legolas watched his father try to compose himself, to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He had rarely seen his father cry, he always kept them hidden and Legolas knew it was to appear strong for his son. He laid a hand on Thranduil's and squeezed it. "You don't have to continue, ada."  
"No, I do. You need to hear this and know the truth. Your naneth, she made a bargain with the Valar. It's almost unheard of but there have been cases throughout our long history that this has happened. Legolas, she offered up her own life for yours. She had no idea what the consequences of such a deal would be; no one did. They granted her request to see you grow some but she would have to depart before your majority. We wasn't sure why she couldn't be here for you at such at important time, not until it came and I witnessed the changes. I asked for guidance and answers, for I was so terribly confused and worried for you. My beautiful son, the Vala themselves blessed you for reasons they wouldn't clarify. They told me that you had an important role to play in the future and for that, they gave to you their blessings and I'm beginning to think they gave you more."

Thranduil stopped talking when he looked at his son, who was struggling to breath with tears running down his face. He grabbed Legolas and held him close, whispering in his ear to breathe and that no matter what, he would always love him. Legolas couldn't take it anymore and finally let a heart wrenching sob escape him. His naneth, his brave, beautiful naneth, gave up her immortal life for him. He felt so undeserving yet wanted to do everything in his power to make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. He would do all he could to live for her and for his ada, who seemed just as pained as he felt. 

"Ada, why tell me this now? Why wait until I'm leaving to tell me this?" Thranduil's heart broke at the pain in his green leaf's voice. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Legolas' head, not quite knowing what to say yet. How could he admit to Legolas that he hadn't said anything out of fear of how he would react? He was frightened that by finally telling Legolas, he would lose him and he knew he couldn't handle that. His green leaf was all that he had left and losing him kill Thranduil. 

"I couldn't let you leave without knowing. Is it poor timing? Yes, it probably is. But, this isn't something I could keep from you any longer. I know, I should have told at an earlier time and I apologize for taking this long." He paused to lift Legolas' face up to look at him. "I was afraid, ion nin. I was so afraid that this would tear us apart and I couldn't stand the thought of that. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger."

Legolas looked in is father's eyes, seeing the pain and fear in them. He may have been hurt by his ada keeping this secret but he could never cause them both pain by breaking the bond they have. Their relationship was worth more than that and he knew his father needed the reassurance. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me but ada, I could never forsake the bond we have. There is nothing you could do that will push me away. This I promise, ada."

It was as if an enormous weight had been lifted off of Thranduil's chest and he could breathe easier. "Oh Legolas, that makes my heart so happy. You don't know how scared I was that I would lose you, that you would despise me for keeping this secret." 

They hugged each other for awhile longer, basking in each other's presence. They didn't want the night to end, knowing tomorrow would the last time they got to see each other in years. It pained both of them to know that this night was more bittersweet than either expected. It wasn't long before Thranduil noticed that Legolas was beginning to nod off, causing him to smile as he remember him doing the same as a small elfing. He shook him and then helped him to get to his room. As he returned to his own chambers, he barely made it to his bed before he broke down, deep sobs escaping him. He was going to miss his son more than anything and the pain, at the moment, was amost too much to bare. He didn't know how long he cried, just that he barely had enough energy to lay himself in a more comfortable position before fally asleep.

The sounds of people and horses in the courtyard sent a pang through Thranduil's heart. His green leaf would be leaving in a bit, leaving for who knows how long. While time isn't usually something elves concern themselves with, Thranduil definitely did now. He looked around at his people rushing back and forth, trying to make sure everything was perfect for their prince's departure. It made proud to be their king, to see them so supportive of his son made his heart over flow with joy. Excited whispering broke through his thoughts and he turned, seeing Legolas walk out into the courtyard. He was dressed for travel and had his weapons strapped on already. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his riding cloak, which he had drapped over his arm. 

"Is everything ready, ada?" Legolas was looking around when he asked this. Thranduil could tell he was getting more excited about being able to see the world outside of the Greenwood. 

"Almost, ion nin. Feren is checking on some last minutes things with your escort and Gilroc refuses to let anyone get him prepared. He's as stubborn as you, green leaf." Legolas chuckled at that comment and walked off to get his horse ready. He knew just how stubborn Gilroc could be, especially when he could feel the excitement around him. 

He got him ready in no time and led him from the stables with butterflies in his stomach. He was excited to go but as he looked at his father's pained face, his heart panged in his chest. Handing Gilroc off to a stable boy, he walked towards his father to say goodbye. Thranduil met him half way and pulled him into a crushing hug. It was unexpected, as they had said goodbyes in private this morning. None-the-less, he hugged his father just as tight and took one last deep breath of his ada's scent. 

"I will miss you, ion nin. Stay safe and write me when you can. I will be waiting anxiously to hear all about your travels and what you're learning. And know, I await your return with all my love." Thranduil placed a kiss on his forehead before he stepped back, tears shimmering in his eyes. 

Legolas placed his closed fist over his heart and bowed not to his father, but to his king. "I will miss you and our home, my king. I promise to write as often as I am able and will do my absolute best to make you and our people proud to call me your prince. And to my father, I love you and I will miss you greatly. I shall return, ada. I swear it." 

Bowing once more, he drew his cloak around him before jumping onto Gilroc's back. Glancing at Feren and giving a nod, the call was made to depart. As he got to the bridge leaving the palace grounds, he stopped and looked back at his father one more time. He place his hand over his heart again and then held it out towards Thranduil. His father smiled and did the same, making Legolas smile brighter. He turned Gilroc around and took off, ready for the adventure that awaited him.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas awakens something that wasn't ready to be awoken. What consequences will this have on our favorite archer?  
> Also, we finally get to see Glorfindel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seems rushed at any point. I won't have too much time to write the next few days due to work and really wanted to get this done before then. Plus, tomorrow is my dad's birthday and I don't plan on doing anything except spend time with him after I get off. So, I apologize again and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know in the comments if there's anything I should change or you want to request. Thank you guys!!!!

They had been traveling for three days when one of the scouts informed them of a rider heading their way. Feren told Legolas to hide in the trees, not knowing who or what this rider was and not willing to chance them spotting his prince. He signaled for archers to make their way up the trees, while him and the rest of the group stayed on the ground. It didn't take long before the cloaked figure came into sight and they slowed their horse to a walk. Feren watched them closely as they pulled their hood down and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"Galdor of the Havens. What brings you so far from your lord's house?" The elves around him shifted and slowly relaxed as they finally knew just who this was.

"Ah, my good Feren! Lord Cirdan sent me to meet with you so that I can relay his wish for your group to make the trip to the havens first. He has much he wishes to teach the young prince and feels it best that he begins his learnings with him." Galdor had gotten off his horse and bowed low as he stated this. He took a look around and smiled to himself when he realized that they had hidden their prince when they noticed him coming. It made him happy to know that they were taking his safety so seriously.

"Go to the havens first? Would it not make sense to go to Lorien first, Galdor? The journey to the havens will take a few months at least." Feren didn't know that this was a good idea. He knew that his king and prince were hoping to reunite as soon as possible and if they went to the havens first, he doubted they would leave in short time. Certainly, Cirdan must have seen something that caused this request and it made him uneasy. 

Galdor bowed his head in his direction, "My lord is aware that this isn't the route you wanted to take first and apologizes for it. However, he has seen something that made him send me to you, to request you come to him first. I don't question him on these things, as he receives these visions from the Valar themselves. I apologize on his behalf for changing the plan you had."

Feren glanced at the tree that he had Legolas hide in and motioned him to come down. He would allow Legolas to make this decision and would follow him wherever he wished. As Legolas dropped out of the tree, he heard Galdor suck in a breath and mumble something he couldn't catch. He knew not what caused the reaction but he was starting to think that they were all out of their depth at this point. 

"My prince, it is an honor to meet you." Galdor bowed low once again and smiled at Legolas.

Legolas glanced at Feren with a confused look before addressing Galdor, "It is an honor to meet you as well, Galdor of the Havens. I have heard much about your lord and am quite excited to meet him." 

Galdor smiled again, "Yes, he is looking forward to meeting you as well, my prince. He has much to teach you and hopes that you will heed his advice to come to the havens first."

Glancing at Feren, Legolas could tell that it would be up to him to make this decision. He knew that his father had expected him to go to Lorien first but, going to the havens would make more sense. He could start at the havens and then Imaldris, making Lorien his last stop before returning home. 

"We will accompany you to the havens, my lord. It would make more sense to me if we began there so we don't have to double back in the end. I just need to send a letter to my father, informing him of this change." Saying this, he looked to Feren to see what his reaction would be. Feren just nodded at him and ordered one of his men to find some parchment and to find someone to take the letter back to Thranduil. 

Galdor sighed to himself, relieved that his lord's request was granted. Cirdan had been insistent that he must convince them to come to the havens first, though he wouldn't explain why other than he was sent a vision. He watched as the prince began penning a letter to his father, noticing the changes his lord mentioned about the prince's appearance. It was a bit shocking to see his long silver instead of the golden hair he knew he used to have. Now, it looked like the strands themselves had captured the stars and it shone beautifully, even in the dark. What really caught his attention was the prince's eyes. They were such a vivid blue, so bright that they put the sky to shame. They seemed to hold a power in them, a power that he knew not and this gave him a feeling of unease. Who was this prince that his lord was impatient to meet? From what he knew, there was nothing special about Thranduil's line, other than being kings. It was a mystery that he hoped he or his lord could solve.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

They had been traveling for two months when the first orc attack came. It was strange that this was the first group they had come across, as they expected multiple encounters to occur. Feren had been the one that had spotted him, as he was riding at the front of the group. He pulled his horse back and closer to Legolas, wanting to stay close so no harm would come to his prince. Legolas had his bow at the ready, knowing that he had the best aim out of everyone within the group. As soon as he saw the orcs crest the hill, he let his first arrow fly, hitting one in the eye. As soon as the other orcs saw their comrade fall, they came running at the group of elves, their hate for them permeating the air. 

Legolas stayed to the back of the group, firing arrow after arrow. He was keeping his friends from getting overwhelmed and getting attacked from the back. He was about to fire again when he noticed another group of orcs coming up behind him. Giving a shrill whistle, he alerted Feren of the second group and hoped that he could get some backup before he either ran our of arrows or was over run. He was shooting as quickly as he could, thinning out the larger group that was ambushing them, when he realized he had no more arrows to shoot. He jumped off Gilroc and slapped him on the flank, causing him to run from the battle. 

Pulling his twin knives out, he prepared for the orcs to get to him. He wasn't afraid but none the less, his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest. The orcs were a few yards from him when he heard one of his comrades cry out in pain. It was like everything around him slowed to a stop with that painful cry and Legolas felt something rush through his body that he had never felt before. It was powerful and almost felt like fire pouring through his veins. He looked at the orcs moving towards him and felt an anger that he had never experienced before, knowing that they had planned this attack to happen like this. Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards them before breaking into a run, knives flashing in the sun. The feeling inside him grew even more intense and he couldn't keep in the cry that was ripped from his lips. He fell upon the dark spawn with a vengeance, swirling and stabbing with a grace he didn't know he had.

Feren had helped the elf that had been injured and jumped when he heard the cry from Legolas. Turning to look for his prince, his breath caught and his eyes widened in amazement. Legolas was glowing, actually glowing, as he danced through the group of orcs that he wasn't aware of. The fighting around him came to a halt as everyone watched the prince in his righteous fury, ending the life of filth that dared upon them. Feren glanced to Galdor and saw the shock on his face as well, knowing that none of them had expected something like this. He could feel the power coming off of Legolas, could feel the anger he had towards the orcs. The massacre, for it could not be called anything else, ended in just a few minutes. Legolas was standing amidst the bodies, head thrown back and eyes closed. He looked peaceful, like he hadn't just killed close to thirty orcs by himself. His breathing wasn't even labored and he had not a scratch on him. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, causing all of them to gasp. His eyes were glowing, the power that he had just used was shining bright in them and was slowing fading. Legolas started to walk back to his comrades but barely made three steps before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Legolas!" Feren ran to him, afraid of what might be wrong with his dear prince. Reaching him, he checked his pulse and was relieved that it was strong and steady. He picked him up and turned to their group, ordering for a scout to find a place to set up camp. They needed to make sure that Legolas was completely fine and wait for him to wake before they continued on. Once the scout came back, they slowly made their way to the clearing he had found and was quick in setting up a tent for their prince. Feren was worried that Legolas had made no sign of waking on the way to the clearing, when he usually woke quickly, regardless of what was ailing him. Putting him on the bed, he laid a hand on his forehead and jerked away due to the heat he felt. What had caused such a high fever to take Legolas? Was it the unknown power he used? 

Galdor walked into the tent just as Feren had jerked his hand away from Legolas and was quick to make it to the bed. He laid his hand on Legolas' forehead as well and hissed when he felt just how hot he was. Glancing at Feren, he could see the worry in his eyes and made the decision to send Cirdan a message. 

"Feren, I'm going to send my lord a message. We have about three weeks left of travel but I'm afraid of moving Legolas in this condition. I will ask Cirdan to send a litter and more guards to get him there safely." Feren only gave a nod, his entire focus on his prince.

Leaving the tent, Galdor made his ways to the trees and gave a whistle. It wasn't long before a falcon flew down to land on his arm, bearing a white ribbon with waves tied around his neck. Stroking his hand down his back, Galdor walked to his tent to write his request to Cirdan. It didn't take him long to finish and he sent the falcon off, aware that it would only take a day or two to make the journey. He sighed and rubbed a hand over face before glancing at the tent that held the prince. He didn't know what had happened but he was positive this is why Cirdan wanted Legolas to come to him first. 

Cirdan was the oldest elf that lived on Arda and had seen much in his long life. Galdor knew that his lord was like no other elf, that he regularly communicated with the Valar and they gave him tasks to fulfill. It was why his lord was still making ships in the havens and hasn't sailed to Valinor. He was proud to be able to call Cirdan his lord but he was aware of how sad it made him to stay on Arda when all he wanted was to sail. 

Sighing again, he made his way to the prince's tent, wanting to inform Feren that the message had been sent. Stepping inside, he was greeted by Feren asleep with his hand holding the prince's. He smiled and turned to walk out when he noticed something on Legolas' wrist. Frowning, he went to take a closer look and was confused when he realized it was a mark in the shape of a flower. Not having seen something like this before, he reached out to touch it, only to have his hand shocked. Jerking back, he drew in a shuddering breath and prayed they got to Cirdan soon. Something strange was happening and he didn't like not knowing what it was. He was about to wake Feren, to show him the mark, when there was a commotion outside. Feren jerked awake and met his eyes before they both rushed outside, expecting another orc attack.

What they were not expecting was a group of elves from Mithlond, along with a litter and Cirdan himself. Neither could quite believe what they were seeing, especially since they had only decided to send for his aid not even an hour ago. Cirdan looked at Galdor and dismounted from his horse, handing the reigns to the elf standing next to him. The elves from Greenwood were in awe at his appearance, not ever seeing an elf with is height or the wisdom in his dark eyes. Cirdan towered over every elf there and his silver hair was thick, falling in waves to his hips. He had the beginnings of a beard, which seemed strange to the elves from Greenwood, as they never knew any other elf to grow a beard. Cirdan strolled towards Galdor and Feren, his long legs eating up the distance in no time. Both bowed to him, their hands on their hearts and heads bent low. 

"My lord, I just sent you a message not an hour ago. How is that you are here now?" Galdor couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice.

Cirdan smiled and waved them towards the tent that Legolas was being kept in. "I had foreseen something like this occurring and knew that you would need my assistance. The prince is not well, is he?"

Feren shook his head, a look of sadness crossing his features. "No, my lord. I've never seen anything like this, nor have I seen him down for this long. The fever that has taken him is high, burning to our touch. I fear what may come of it, my lord."

There was a shift in Cirdan at the mention of the fever and he walked past them to the tent. Entering, his heart went out to the young prince as it was clear he was suffering. "Oh my child, this wasn't supposed to happen yet. It wasn't supposed to happen until I was able to teach you to control that which you contain."

Laying a hand on Legolas' forehead, he began speaking quietly and in a language Feren didn't recognize. Looking at Galdor, he could see that unlike him, he knew the language and what was being said. He turned to watch the ancient lord again and was taken aback by the difference in Legolas' appearance. He was no longer as pale, the dark around his eyes faded, and the tremors from the fever now longer wracked his body. Cirdan continued for a few moments longer and stepped back, breathing a little heavier. He brushed some hair from Legolas' forehead and leaned down to kiss it.

"He will awaken in the morn. However, we need to move now. The power I just used will bring the dark forces down upon us like waves breaking against the shore. Hurry, get your men ready!" Cirdan barked the orders and picked Legolas up in his arms, rushing out and to the litter. 

Feren had his men ready in no time and the all took off as quickly as they could. He was scared, the first he had ever felt this way. Something more was going on with his prince that they weren't aware of and this made him wonder if Thranduil has kept a major secret from him and his people. Yes, it was possible that Thranduil didn't know but, Feren was skeptical. Thranduil had always been more protective over Legolas than any other father and he had acted like he was losing a limb when the decision was made for Legolas to leave. Taking a deep breath, he vowed to send his king a message and to find out just what was going on. 

.......................................................................................................................................................................

The first thing that Legolas became aware of was the fact that he was moving. It was gentle movement, almost causing him to drift back into unawareness. A snort from a horse snapped him awake, his eyes shooting open and a gasp leaving him lips. That was when the pain hit him, causing him cry out and tears gather in his eyes. He had never in his life felt a pain like this, almost as if every nerve was exposed and the slightest breeze felt like fire. He could barely hear when someone had called for them to stop moving, more cries leaving his lips in increasing volume. The door to the litter was thrown open and an elf he had never seen before stepped in with a bottle of something held in his hand.

"Calm, my child. I know it hurts, I know you feel pain you've most likely never experienced before. Try to take deep breaths, Legolas. That's it, keep going. Now, I'm going to sit you up and I need you to drink this, It will help with the pain and allow you to sleep some more. Come on, I know it hurts but you're almost done."

The unknown elf kept speaking, even if Legolas couldn't make out everything he was saying. He drank down the draught, coughing when he tried to cry out and swallow at the same time. He finally finished and was lowered back down, blackness slowly taking over as he stared into the dark eyes of the elf that helped him. He wanted to thank him but nothing came out and he was pulled into slumber once more.

Cirdan sighed in relief when Legolas finally fell asleep again. He had been afraid that something like this might happen but he wasn't prepared for how terrible the prince's cries were. Everyone in the caravan was horrified by the sound, so filled with pain and agony, especially from one so young. Cirdan stepped out and came face to face with an extremely worried Feren, who was pacing back and forth next to the litter. Feren's face was taut with worry and he sagged in relief when Cirdan gave him a small smile. 

"He's sleeping now. I was worried this might happen, though not to this extent. The draught I gave him will keep him asleep for a few days and depending how he feels when next he wakes, I will give him a smaller dose for the pain. You may ride with him for awhile if you want but we need to keep moving." Patting Feren on the shoulder, he walked over to Galdor and spoke few quiet words to him. 

Feren looked to one of his men and handed the reigns to his horse off before climbing inside the litter with Legolas. His prince was pale, too pale if you asked him. He didn't know if going to the Havens was a good idea anymore; his prince was suffering and he thought he needed a healer, not Cirdan. Sighing, he brushed his fingers through Legolas' hair, jerking some when they started moving again. He feared what Thranduil would do once he found out the truth as to what was happening with his only child. His king was going to be furious and might even try to come get his son if he thought it was for the best. Feren sighed again, making himself comfortable against the wall and kept running his fingers through his prince's hair. He prayed that they made it to Mithlond soon, hoping that Legolas would be okay.

They traveled almost day and night, not stopping for more than a couple of hours at a time to rest the horses and eat. Legolas had been kept drugged, the pain not lessening like Cirdan had hope it would. He was still sleeping when they finally reached the gates to the city and Cirdan ordered that they go straight to his home. It took only a few minutes to arrive there from the gates and he called for a healer to immediately meet him in the rooms he had prepared for the prince. Carrying Legolas inside became more troublesome than they expected as he had started to wake again; the feeling of them carrying him causing him to moan in pain. 

They laid him on the bed and the healer immediately began to inspect him, asking questions and tutting at some of the answers. Looking up at Cirdan, he shook his head, anger apparent on his face. "He doesn't need our help. You know what he needs and yet you still haven't called for him. Do it now, Cirdan or this elf won't make it."

Feren jumped and turned to Cirdan, furious that he knew something that could stop Legolas' suffering but not saying anything. "You knew what he needed? You knew and said nothing! Was this your plan? To have him suffer and then pass?"

The questions angered Cirdan, "No! This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Yes, I knew that he would awaken this power within but it was supposed to happen years from now. When I received my last vision, it showed him awakening too early. That's why I came. I would never cause undue harm to another elf, no matter who they are. You can blame me, fine, I'll accept that. But you will not ever accuse me off wanting to see another elf suffer or pass for no reason."

The door slammed behind Cirdan, leaving the room in silence. Galdor glared at Feren and shook his head before following his lord, albeit much more quietly. Looking towards the healer, Feren felt ashamed for his outburst; the man shaking his head and looking at him with pity. He was thankful that Legolas had been given more of the sleeping agent and hadn't witnessed his emotional outburst. Forcing his shaking limbs to carry him from the room, he asked where he would be staying and made his way to his room. He sat on his bed, head in his hands, and cried for how everything seemed to be going wrong on this journey. Finally, he got up, changed, and then collapsed on his bed in a restless sleep.

Cirdan stormed to his study, unable to calm the raging storm inside. He had never been accused of wanting another elf to die and to have someone do it now angered him beyond belief. He could understand someone having doubts, they were expected, but to say he was knowingly causing the suffering and fading of an elf? Preposterous! He ripped a clean paper from a pile and began to write, no doubt his anger bleeding through onto the page. This letter needed to reach Imladris as soon as possible and he wouldn't take the time to calm himself before sending it. Maybe Elrond would realize how dire the situation was if he could tell how angry Cirdan was at the time of writing it. Once finished, he sealed it and called for his fastest falcon, knowing that it could make the trip quicker than anything else. 

He was watching the bird fly towards Imladris when Galdor stepped into the room. "You shouldn't have lost your temper like that, my lord." Holding a hand up before Cirdan could reply, "I know why you did but you know that he is scared right now. That's his prince laying in there, the boy he has trained since he could hold a bow. I'm surprised it took him this long to say something to be honest. Feren is hurting, Cirdan. And he knows he has to inform Thranduil of what's going on and is probably aware of he will react."

"I know. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper. Aye, this is a mess, Galdor. The Valar showed him awakening his power years from now, once he was trained and able to handle it. To do so now is causing him to fight against it, even if he doesn't realize he's doing it. That's what is causing him the pain and fever." Cirdan sighed and fell back in his chair. "I sent a letter to Elrond. I hope that he can make it before things get worse for Legolas."

"You asked him to come here? My lord, he rarely leaves his valley! Do you really expect to leave it unprotected and come here for one elf?" Galdor was astonished.

"It is not just one elf, Galdor; he is the future of the Greenwood, their future king. Elrond will come and he will come quick."

Seeing that Cirdan was getting lost to his thoughts, Galdor decided it was best for him to retire. He left his lord looking out over the waters and made his way to his chambers. As he was preparing himself for bed, he couldn't help but think that the next few months were going to be life changing for everyone involved. 

In his study, Cirdan was thinking along the same lines. Looking up at the stars, he sent out a prayer to the Valar to help Legolas over come this, to help him deal with the consequences of their actions. He was just about to turn around when a voice came to him on the wind, KEEP THE BOY SAFE UNTIL THE GOLDEN ONE ARRIVES. KEEP HIM SAFE UNTIL HE CAN FIGHT FOR HIMSELF YET AGAIN. PROVIDE YOUR WISDOM, SHIPWRIGHT, FOR IT WILL BE NEEDED ONCE HE AWAKENS AGAIN. HAVE FAITH IN HIM AND US, WE WILL NOT LEAD HIM ASTRAY. 

Cirdan shivered, the voice was powerful and confident. It wasn't the first time he had been spoken to like this, though they had never said this much before. He vowed to do as they said and decided to write one more letter before finally retiring for the night. He knew that Feren was going to send his own letter to Thranduil and felt he also needed to tell him what was going on from his prospective. This letter was written with care, he took his time laying out everything that had occurred and left nothing out, not even his confrontation with Feren. He knew Thranduil appreciated honesty and would recognize that he wasn't trying to keep things hidden from him. It wouldn't do for the king to come here and try to take his son before Legolas was ready. If anything, that could spell disaster for more than just Legolas, his power too much for anyone else to handle. 

..................................................................Imladris.............................................................................................

A knocking on the door disturbed the peaceful atmosphere in the room, causing the figure at the desk to sigh and briefly close his eyes. He had hoped that he could get some work done this morn before someone decided he was needed for another reason. Looking down at the papers on his desk, he figured he could stop now and finish them later. 

"Enter." His voice was deep and melodic, something he was told numerous times. He, of course, didn't think his voice was any different from other elves; it seemed pretty normal to him. The door opened to a messenger, informing him that his lord has need of his presence in his office. Sighing for the third time, he got up and followed them out the door, sending one last glance to the paperwork that took up his desk.

He knocked on his lord's door and waited until he was granted access. "Elrond, what has happened that is so important to pull me away from my work?"

Elrond looked to his friend and gave him a quick smile, "I'm afraid I've received a letter from Cirdan. Thranduil's son was on his way to the Havens and something happened that requires me to see to him. Cirdan has also asked for you to be a part of my escort. He didn't specify as to why you needed to come, only that we would see once we got there."

Elrond watched his face, knowing that he wouldn't be too happy about having to leave this time of year. They always redid the patrol rosters and introduced new recruits to each unit, hoping to have them trained enough for form new ones by the next year. It was an endless cycle but it was one that has worked in keeping Imladris safe for years. Granted, this wasn't the only protection the valley had but it was one that many other kingdoms didn't have. 

Glorfindel dropped into one of the chairs in front of Elrond's desk, "Now? Elrond, I can't just leave now, not with everything that's going on. No one else knows the plans we've made, not to mention the time spent making them!"

"You're worried about time spent? Glorfindel, you never worry about how your time is spent, unless someone is interrupting your days of rest." Elrond couldn't help but try to joke with him. 

"I just don't see why I'm needed, my lord. Yes, he said we would know once we got there but he also knows how important this time of year is. Ah, that just makes this even more of a confusing situation." Groaning, he threw his head back and closed his eyes. "What exactly does the letter say?"

"It doesn't give very specific answers but he did say Thranduil's son has been struck with a high fever and that they can't get it to break. He said, the situation that caused the fever is too sensitive to be written down, in case the falcon was intercepted somehow. It is then that he says to bring you, to pull you away from your reports and soldiers for awhile, that you are needed there. I believe, he was angry when he was writing, as I am leaving out a lot of things he wrote."

Huffing a laugh, Glorfindel could only imagine what else Cirdan had written, "Fine. Valar, fine! If he wants us to go, we'll go. Did he say when he wanted us to leave?"

Elrond nodded, "As soon as possible. He doesn't know how much longer the prince can last with that fever."

"Go pack what medical supplies you need and I'll take care of the rest. If he wants us there that soon, we will leave at first light." Standing, Glorfindel inwardly cringed at having to go speak to Erestor. He knew he wasn't going to be happy with them leaving so last minute and leaving him in charge of everything. Hopefully, he could get Lindir to help him. 

He left the room without waiting for Elrond's reply, knowing that it would have been an affirmative anyway. As he headed to Erestor's study, he made a list of the soldiers he wanted to take with him. It would have been great if he could take the twins but knew that Elrond would send them notice to return home and help Erestor. Then he thought of the supplies he would have to take, the road wasn't a short one, nor was it necessarily easy. Coming to Erestor's door, he gave a quick knock and waited. 

"Enter." Opening the door and stepping inside, he was met with a deep scowl.

"Glorfindel, this had better be good. I don't have the time for small talk, nor do I wish to have any." Erestor wasn't usually this short with his friends. He has been known to be stern and short with other people but he had a handful that he was actually polite to. Apparently, today was not the day for him to be his usual self.

Grinning, Glorfindel took a seat in a spare chair, "Ah, Erestor. It's good to see you too, my friend."

Erestor's scowl got even deeper and his eyes flashed with annoyance, "What do you want, Glorfidel? Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Elrond and I have been called away. Cirdan sent him a letter, requesting his presence immediately and we are leaving first thing in the morn." He couldn't help but wince when he saw the look that crossed Erestor's face. He expected him to be angry, but the look he was giving Glorfindel was full of absolute rage. "Why are you glaring at me? I just got told that I had to go as well!"

Erestor's voice came out as a growl, "I'm hoping you will spontaneously combust, my dear friend. If you did that, I wouldn't have to worry about being called a kin-slayer for choking the life out you!" He stood up and slammed his hands on the top of his desk. "Do you have any idea the amount of work I will have with you two leaving? It's not enough that I run the entire house, I will now be in charge of correspondences from the other realms, plus your work from the patrols. I may be good at my job, Glorfindel but I am not that good."

"We are aware of this, Erestor. Elrond is calling the twins home to help you for that very reason. Did you really think he would leave all this work to you and  
possibly Lindir? He's not that cruel." It irked Glorfindel that Erestor didn't think he would have help, even after all the years he had been a part of the house. "You should think before you speak, especially out of anger. To accuse us of basically pushing everything off on you is preposterous and you know it."

Erestor had taken a step back at the visible anger his Glorfindel's eyes. Usually a warm blue, they were now chips of eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry. I may be a little more stressed than I realize." He sighed as he sat back down, "It seems as if everything is working against me today and I'm letting it affect me more than I should. I apologize again, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded, "It's fine. Just call Lindir here to help, I'm positive he's done with his work already. And maybe take a walk through the gardens; Valar knows you could use a break."

Glorfindel left after he had taken the time to explain the work that he needed the twins to do, having Erestor write it down in order. He hated leaving like this and hated even more to see his friend in this state. Stopping by his rooms to grab some paperwork, he made his way out to the barracks where some of his men were going through drills. He watched for a few minutes, cataloging each mistake that was made and what needed to be done to correct it. Pulling himself away from the drills, he walked into the office that all the captains shared and spotted the elf he was hoping would be here.

"Amras, I need to speak with you for a moment." His voice echoed in the room, causing the elves in there to jumped. Amras quickly joined him and they walked outside to get a little privacy. "I need to know if your patrol is ready for a guard rotation. Lord Elrond has been requested in the Havens and will be leaving at first light. If your men aren't ready, tell me which squad is and I will have them go with us."

Amras took a couple of minutes to think before he replied, "I believe mine is ready. However, we do have three that are out due to injury. If I can find someone to replace them from another squad, we will be good to go."

Glorfindel had already been running through who was in the squad and immediately knew to three he would request from two other squads. "Inform Mahtan and Voronwe that I will be taking a few of their men. Here, just take this list with you and go over it with them. I want this done before the day is over, Amras."

Amras took off back into the barracks and Glorfindel headed to the stables. He needed to make sure that they all had healthy mounts and that they would be ready for them in the morn. Once done with that, he headed back to his rooms to pck up the things he would be taking with him. He knew he would most likely need a formal robe, especially if Elrond could cure the prince, as there would most likely be a feast held. He packed four sets of traveling clothes and the formal robe before deciding to clean his armor. It wasn't something that was needed, he just needed to do something to occupy his mind for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what was going to come from this trip but he hard a bad feeling. No, bad wasn't the correct word; he felt nervous. Whatever was waiting for them there, it would change his life and he didn't know if it was for better or worse.

The next day came far faster than Glorfindel had wanted. Thankfully, it wasn't too hot and there was a cool breeze that caused his blonde hair to flutter around his face. Everything was prepared, the horses were impatiently waiting for the lord of the house to make his appearance. The stamping of their hooves and the occasional snort was the only noise in the courtyard save for the birds starting to awaken. Glorfindel was idly petting his mount, a white stallion named Arroch, when Elrond finally came walking towards them. He nodded to Glofindel, allowing him to give the signal to mount up. 

It was going to be a long journey to the Havens and knew that time was working against them. As he mounted his stead, he waved farewell to Erestor and Lindir, beore turning to leave the valley. If they were lucky, they could make quite the distance in just a few days and get some decent rest before continuing on. As Arroch caught up to Elrond, he looked at the lord and noticed the worry in his eyes. 

"Is everything alright, my lord? You look worried." His voice was just loud enough to carry to Elrond.

"I am worried, Glorfindel. We must make haste on this trip for I fear the prince is in more danger than we suspect." Elrond looked at him and leaned closer. "I had a vision last night. The prince is fading, far quicker than any elf I've seen fade before. We must take few rests and push ourselves to get there as fast as possible."

The disbelief was evident on Glorfindel's face, "Fading? Cirdan didn't tell us he was fading, just that he had caught a fever."

Elrond nodded, his face grim, "I know. I fear something more has happened, that he has taken a turn for the worse. Inform the guard we are to make haste; we will only stop to rest the horses and to eat. I refuse to let him fade if I can stop it."

Glorfindel informed the guard, just as Elrond asked. They didn't complain but he could see how shocked they were by their lord's orders. None of them knew that the elf they were going to help was the prince of the Greenwood, only that Elrond was the only one that could help him. Knowing that the prince had gotten worse cause Glorfindel to feel an immense amount of sadness for reasons he didn't know. It was almost like a hole was opening inside him and nothing could fill it or close it. For the first time since he had been reborn, Glorfindel felt fear.


End file.
